


The Smurfs According to Me

by Michael_Demos



Category: the Smurfs - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: This is an alphabetized collection of each and every Smurf in Version M, not including the Smurfy Grove residents.





	1. Actor Smurf

**Actor Smurf.**

Sometimes the most dramatic of the Smurfs (although he can be rivaled in this by others,) Actor lives for the stage. He can be a bit overdramatic sometimes, but he’s really friendly, and good at giving advice against nervousness. Some of his skills are mimicking voices, and creating disguises.


	2. Alchemist Smurf

**Alchemist Smurf.**

He dearly wants to be a great scientist like Papa Smurf, so he often experiments with different potions and brews. He gets excited easily, and is really confident- sometimes overconfident- but he’ll never do anything Papa Smurf tells him not to- at least until his curiosity gets the better of him.


	3. Aquarius

**Aquarius.**

A merman Smurf created along with the mermaid Smurfette, now called Merette, by the evil wizard Gargamel. He’s a lot like Hefty- brave and selfless, and strong and loyal. He appointed himself Merette’s unofficial bodyguard after they escaped from Gargamel’s hovel, and is her best friend.


	4. Archaeologist Smurf

* * *

**Archaeologist Smurf.**

Archaeologist Smurf is a great lover of history, and often can be found digging and exploring ruins. Despite all of this, he’s a neat freak, which often irritates him as, due to his line of work, he’s often dirty.


	5. Ari

**Ari.**

A Smurfette from a village far to the east. She is very sweet and kind, but very shy, and can talk to birds. She has a brother named Bailey, can fly, and is secretly the hero Bluefeather.


	6. Baby Smurf

**Baby Smurf.**

Baby Smurf was brought by the stork on a night of the blue moon. He’s sweet and curious, and sometimes mischievous, and unconditionally lovable, even by Gargamel. He’s even managed to win over Grouchy, who’d do anything for him. Only a few Smurfs know that he has a few magical abilities.


	7. Bailey

**Bailey.**

Bailey is Ari’s brother. He’s very laid-back, and prefers to live apart from the Smurf Villagers, Smurfy Grove residents, and former East Villagers. He’s very fast, and is secretly the hero Blitz.


	8. Blacksmith Smurf

**Blacksmith Smurf.**

Blacksmith is Coffee’s best friend and boyfriend. He’s in charge of forging the metals Miner brings him into tools, household items, and accessories for the Smurfs to use. This Smurf is strong and tough, nearly as much as Hefty Smurf, and a loyal friend. He’s got a good sense of humor, too, and while he tries to keep Coffee from getting into trouble, this can sometimes lead to double the trouble for both of them.


	9. Blossom Smurf

**Blossom Smurf.**

Blossom is a kind Smurf who loves everyone, almost as much as he loves growing flowers. He’s the one Smurfette goes to for seeds and advice, and Vanity and Humble come to him as well whenever their flowers begin to wilt.


	10. Brainy Smurf

**Brainy Smurf.**

Brainy is a self-centered know-it-all who loves to boast and give advice, even when his advice is bad. His sometimes stuck-up attitude can, and often does, result in him getting slapped upside the head or tossed out of the village. Despite all of this, he has a good heart, and wants what’s best for his fellow Smurfs.


	11. Candy Smurf

**Candy Smurf.**

Much like Smurfette, Candy was created by Gargamel and started life as a Naughty, along with her little brother Sandy. She’s very gifted when it comes to sweets, and can make almost anything out of them. Rumor has it that she even created a fully sentient Gummy Smurf.


	12. Castaway

**Castaway Smurf.**

Sailor Smurf got marooned on a deserted island for several years when his brother Marco was captured by the Pepper Pirates. Marco meant to come pick him up, but unfortunately was unable to find him. Since then, the Smurf now named Castaway has lived alone, and is now an expert survivalist.


	13. Clockwork

**Clockwork Smurf.**

Clockwork, although he originally couldn’t speak intelligibly- Crazy seemed to understand him just fine, though, and Clockwork later got an upgrade- is a Smurf with a heart of gold. He was created by Handy and became sentient after Brainy accidentally broke him by “fixing” his gears. He is a very good sarsaparilla soup maker.


	14. Clueless

**Clueless Smurf.**

A very friendly Smurf who can be a bit naive. He’s not the smartest either, but he makes up for that with his talkativeness. This often leads to trouble, but he never gives up.


	15. Clumsy Smurf

**Clumsy Smurf.**

Clumsy means well and has a big heart, but his two left feet make him trip a lot. He has a soft Southern accent, and loves to collect rocks of all types, and admires Brainy a lot.


	16. Coffee Smurf

**Coffee Smurf.**

Coffee is rarely seen without a cup of his special Smurfberry Brew. Because of the lack of much caffeine, he drinks a lot of this and has his own area to grown coffee beans of his own. Farmer helps, and he, Papa, Brainy, Lazy, and Coffee’s boyfriend Blacksmith are some of his best customers. Coffee is proud and brave, and sees the good in everyone- even Gargamel. Blacksmith is Coffee’s best friend and “partner-in-crime,” so to speak.


	17. Complimentary Smurf

**Complimentary Smurf.**

Complimentary always has something nice to say. He’s sweet, friendly, and outgoing, and is one of the first to greet new Smurfs. He can be a bit naive as well.


	18. Crazy Smurf

**Crazy Smurf.**

Crazy is, well, crazy. His method of communication is either frantic, haphazard sign language, or mad, incoherent yelling and screaming. Clockwork understands him just fine, though.


	19. Cupid Smurf

**Cupid Smurf.**

The matchmaker of the Smurfs, Cupid takes his job very seriously. Sometimes he can go too far, but never does anything to jeopardize relationships on purpose. He likes to challenge himself to see how fast he can get a couple together. So far his fastest time is three weeks.


	20. Dancer Smurf

**Dancer Smurf.**

Dancer loves all types of dance, but his favorite is ballet. He’s always willing to give lessons, and loves costume parties.


	21. Disco Smurf

**Disco Smurf.**

He secretly wants to learn how to waltz. He loves loud music, and is slightly deaf from years of listening to said loud music.


	22. Doctor Smurf

**Doctor Smurf.**

Doctor Smurf is an enthusiastic Smurf who loves to help others, even if he’s better with hurt animals then Smurfs. He’s really kind, though, and gets help from his assistant Nurse.


	23. Don Smurfo

**Don Smurfo.**

A mythical storybook character. However, some Smurfs believe that he was a historical figure as well. He and his golden eagle Thunderbolt can be brought out of his Book of Legends by a spell only Papa knows. Don Smurfo is gallant, courageous, and heroic. He loves kids.


	24. Dragon-rider “Rider” Smurf

**Dragon-Rider “Rider” Smurf.**

Dragon-rider, or Rider, loves dragons and the dragonflies on the other side of the Wall. He has a few tame dragonflies named Wisp, Flare, and Ember that will only let him, Gutsy, and Papa ride. He loves fireworks.


	25. Dreamy Smurf

**Dreamy Smurf.**

Dreamy has a big heart and an even bigger imagination. He was the captain of the ship the _SS Smurf,_ and is now the captain of the _SS Smurf II._ He wants to see the world.


	26. Elemental Smurf

**Elemental Smurf.**

Elemental is from a fourth village in an unknown location, where every Smurf had amazing abilities. Even he doesn’t know where it is, as his village’s equivalent of Papa Smurf cast a spell to send him away and wipe his memories when the village was attacked. Since then, with the help of his best friend Summer, his memory has returned- including the memories of his powers. He can control the four elements: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water, and he’s usually very good at controlling them, although some accidents have happened. He’s very caring, and brave, and loves to fly.


	27. Equilibrist Smurf

**Equilibrist Smurf.**

Equilibrist wants everything to be perfectly balanced, sometimes to the extreme. He’s a very good compromiser, though, and it’s nearly impossible to knock him over.


	28. Explorer Smurf

**Explorer Smurf.**

Explorer is the type of Smurf to wonder where every tunnel leads and where every window opens to. Because of this, he’s a bit reckless but good at survival.


	29. Farmer Smurf

**Farmer Smurf.**

Farmer is a simple Smurf. He loves nothing more than the smell of freshly hoed soil and the vegetables he plants, except for kids (and Actor,) and he’s the farming expert.


	30. Fireman Smurf

**Fireman Smurf.**

Fireman Smurf is fanatical about his job. He tolerates the making of s’mores, but only because they’re tasty, and has a phobia of fire. He’s like an overprotective big brother.


	31. Flighty Smurf

**Flighty Smurf.**

Flighty is the type to try really hard, but always ends up getting distracted and/or forgetting about his task. He also has trouble making decisions, and because of this he’s really self-conscious.


	32. Flying Smurf

**Flying Smurf.**

Flying Smurf used to be named Aerosmurf. Later, after he achieved his dream of flying, through an invention of Handy’s, he named the plane the Aerosmurf. He wants to travel the world.


	33. Gardener Smurf

**Gardener Smurf.**

Dependable, though a bit of a loner. He used to be tutored by Farmer, but the only plants that thrived under him were flowers. He’s okay with that; he doesn’t like vegetables. Gardener is hard-working and patient, and makes frequent trips outside the forest to visit the human he loves.


	34. Gray Smurf

**Gray Smurf.**

Gray was a human pickpocket until he made the mistake of targeting Gargamel, who turned him into a Smurf. Gray is compassionate, but wary of new people. Once he gets to know you, though, he’s a really great friend.


	35. Greedy Smurf

**Greedy Smurf.**

Greedy loves food. A lot. Because of this, he’s chubbier than the other Smurfs, and is also put in charge of most food preparation. He’s got a big heart and is cool in the face of danger, although his biggest fear is being eaten.


	36. Grouchy Smurf

**Grouchy Smurf.**

This introverted Smurf is, at first, the grumpiest, most negative Smurf in the village. Once you get past that- way, way past that- you’ll find that he has a heart of gold, and a soft spot for kids, and is really protective of others.


	37. Gullible Smurf

**Gullible Smurf.**

He’s naive, and innocent, and kind. He believes in the good in everyone. He’s the first one to help another, and the first one to fall for Jokey’s pranks. He also keeps falling for Vexy, no matter how many times she breaks his heart.


	38. Gummy Smurf

**Gummy Smurf.**

The rumors are true; Candy did create a Smurf made of candies. However, he wasn’t sentient until Brainy accidentally spilled some “borrowed” potions on him. He’s a total sweetheart, pun intended.


	39. Gutsy Smurf

**Gutsy Smurf.**

Gutsy is the tough-guy Scotsman, braver than a lion and tougher than a bear. He seems fearless, but is terrified of Gargamel’s vulture Monty and losing those he loves. He sees Nat and Wild as his little brothers, and prefers to only wear his blue-and-green plaid kilt- no pants.


	40. Hackus

**Hackus.**

Hackus is a former Naughty, along with his sister Vexy. He’s impulsive, crazy, and loud, and looks up to Hefty.


	41. Handy Smurf

**Handy Smurf.**

Hefty’s best friend is Handy, the builder and repairman of the village. He can be fanatical about his work, much like Fireman, but while he can be harsh, he’s rather open-minded, and a good friend to have.


	42. Hansmurf

**Hansmurf.**

This creature, while not a real Smurf, has chosen to take the form of a Smurf along with his twin sister Smurfel. The two of them are shapeshifting trickster spirits who befriended the Smurfs after being rescued from Gargamel. Hansmurf is curious and inquisitive, and adores Jokey.


	43. Harmony Smurf

**Harmony Smurf.**

Harmony is a horrible musician. He thinks otherwise- although he’s a wonderful singer. He’s head-over-heels in love with Smurfette.


	44. Hefty Smurf

**Hefty Smurf.**

Hefty is the strongest and one of the bravest, and although he’s afraid of heights, he doesn’t often show it. He’s hopelessly in love with Smurfette, and is trustworthy, upbeat, and protective.


	45. Humble Smurf

**Humble Smurf.**

He started out as Vanity’s reflection come to life. When he proved to be the complete opposite of the vain Smurf, he was named Humble. He looks exactly the same as Vanity, except that where Vanity wears a pink flower, Humble wears a yellow one- because Vanity tells him he’s handsome like that. He doesn’t agree, but he likes to make Vanity happy.


	46. Hunter Smurf

* * *

**Hunter Smurf.**

Hunter loves archery the best, but is very good at anything long-distance-related- food fights, smurfball, basketsmurf...


	47. Jokey Smurf

**Jokey Smurf.**

Jokey is a Smurf with a great sense of humor and a terrible sense of tact. He doesn’t take anything seriously, but can always be counted on to cheer others up.


	48. Karate Smurf

**Karate Smurf.**

While Karate is a karate master, and does his best to act disciplined, he is the youngest and most immature of his brothers Ninja and Samurai. He gets excited a lot, and looks up to them both. He’s a great friend.


	49. Lazy Smurf

**Lazy Smurf.**

Lazy Smurf is one of the quietest Smurfs in the village. He’s very mild-mannered, and hardly ever raises his voice. He has trouble staying awake most of the time, and will sometimes fall asleep standing up. He likes to sleep, too, which doesn’t help matters, but despite all of this he’s a loyal friend.


End file.
